Prophet's Deception
by Anthropuppy
Summary: ~*HP/ Stargate SG-1 crossover*~ The four heirs and a fifth must unite to see through the prophet's unwilling lies and defeat a false god.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One By Anthropuppy 

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Stargate, or Harry Potter. We do, on the other hand own Daniel. He serves us drinks, and wears very pretty clothes, or nothing at all. Heh, we wish.

Tell me again why we're staying, Major?"

Major Docter Samantha Carter sighed, casting a pleading look toward the newly decended Daniel Jackson.

"Well, Jack, when the tides come in, they _usually_ go back out afterwards." 

"Yeah- but, Daniel, it's wet! This whole _island_ is covered in water." Jack O'Neil was very angry now. His feet were wet, squishy and all around uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Captain--" Daniel's voice tailed off as the Stargate activated without so much as a sound "...Obvious."

Teal'c's staff weapon came to bear on the shimmering blue pool. Each member of SG-1 fallowed suit, watching the 'Gate with weary eyes.

Without warning a large unconscious figure fell through the event horizon, landing with a splash in the shin-deep water.Sam's automatic tracked the body as Daniel cautiously moved toward its resting place. 

"Daniel?" Jack lifted an eyebrow.

"He's alive, pretty unconscious, but alive."

As if on cue the man began to wake, coughing. The stranger lashed out suddently, connecting solidly with Jackson's jaw. Caught off guard, Daniel fell back into the salt water.

"Don't move!" Jack scrambled to his feet, waving his gun in the black-haired man's face. He did as he was told, and Daniel, now sopping wet, climbed to his feet.

"Who are you?"

The man shoved the gun away. "Sirius Black" He looked around taking in his waterlogged surroundings and his companions. "Last I knew, I was dead, but this doesn't look like any heaven I've ever heard of. Where am I?"

Daniel gave a wry little smile "P3X-859, and welcome back, by the way."

"Where on Earth is P3X-859? Somewhere in the Pacific?" Sirius looked rather befuddled.  
Daniel and Jack exchanged looks, along with a short, silent, converstion. 

"Well... um, it's a bit difficult..." Black's eyebrow lifted a fraction, "you see, we- you, um, it's-- no." Daniel studiously avoided the gazes of his teammates and the newcomer as he spoke.

"Sirius frowned slightly. "Well then, where _am_ I? And while we're at it, who are you? Oh, and you with the glasses , there's a jellyfish by your leg."

Jack and Teal'c smirked and lowered their weapons and Sam laughed out loud. "Now that's karma!" Daniel just glared and moved away from the offending creature, escaping the jellyfich in the process. He looked into Black's confused eyes, smiling warily "Another planet?"

Black took a moment to digest this. "Mars?"

"No," Daniel said, shaking his head. "A lot farther away than that. Anyway, that's Jack," Daniel pointed to each of them in turn. "Sam, and Teal'c. I'm Daniel, Doctor Daniel Jackson, to be exact." Again a shy smile.

"Nice to meet you all," Sirius said sarcastically. "Now, can one of you fine people _please_ tell me how I got _here_ from the Ministry of Magic, which is in London, _on Earth_? I have to get back. Harry's still in danger."

"...Come again? Did you just say London, Earth? In _that_?" Daniel exclaimed, indicating Sirius's dress, which consisted of a long black robe-like garment over a tunic and slacks.

Sirius look down at his clothes. "What? They're just robes. Oh, you must be muggles."

By this point, Jack had had enough. "_Muggles_? And while we're at it, Ministry of Magic? What the hell is this, some sort of sick fairy tale? And what are you doing here anyway?" O'neill aimed his automatic right between Sirius's eyes. "I want ome answers."

Sirius brushed the gun away from his face, unimpressed. "Would you please stop sticking that thing in my face? I don't expect muggles like you to understand what the Ministry of Magic is. Now, can you get me back to London?" He turned to the gate, examining it. "Now, how does this thing work?"

Daniel's eyes seemed to harden as he muttered unrepeatable curses in many different languages. Sam didn't seem too happy either. "It creates a stable wormhole between planets."

Daniel picked up where Sam left off, an evil little grin on his face. "It's millions of years old, but I wouldn't expect someone quite so primitive as you to understand _that_." 

Whirling to face Daniel, Sirius pulled a slender stick, about a foot long, from his robes, pointing it directly at Daniel's forehead. "Call me primitive again, _muggles_, and you'll be eating slugs faster than you can say 'Merlin's Beard.'"

Daniel gave the stick a disinterested once-over. "Bite me, Stick-man." A second later, Jack had to abandon his vigil over Sirius Black in order to restrain a livid Daniel.

"Down, Grasshopper! Down!"

"Let me hit him, Jack! Come on!"

"_Stupefy_!" Sirius shouted, firing a bolt of red energy at the two grapling men. Their eyes rolled back in their heads, and they slumped down, leaning against one another in the water.

"Do not move>" Teal'c's staff came to bear. "Drop your weapon or I will be forced to fire on you."

Sam moved to keep Jack and Daniel above the water, checking their vitals only to have them both wake with a start. Jack looked around, arms still restraining his best friend.

"What the hell just happened, Major?"

Sirius hadn't recognized Sam and Jack's guns as a threat, but in the face of Teal'c's staff, he put his wand away, showing them his empty hands, and growling sullenly. "He started it."

"Oh, real mature, _Sirius_! 'He started it?' First you're magical, now you're _five_! Jesus Christ!" Daniel looked at Jack. "Down, Fly boy." He extricated himself from Sam and Jack's fussy clutches. "Tell me about your people, then. Your customs. I'd love to know all about it. You say you're from London, England? Is all of your world "magical?" I'd love to know. Please, tell me." The sudden change took Sirius a-back, but Sam and Jack just laughed.

Sam gave Jack a sly look. "Anthropuppy mode: Active, sir," she whispered. He guffawed.

Sirius scowled at Daniel. "In the interests of magical secrecy, I'm not telling. In fact, I should be Obliviating all of you right now."

Sam muttered, just loud enough for Sirius to hear. "What? With the twig?"

Jack smirked at that, and at the offended expression on Sirius's face. "Give me the stick, and I won't shoot you, got it?"

Sirius pulled out his "stick," twirling it lazily in his fingers. "It's a _wand_, muggle. Nine and seven-eigths inches long, with a dragon heartstring core. _Expelliarmus_!" Sam, Jack, and Daniel's guns all went flying, and Teal'c's staff landed about fifty feet away, floating in the gentle waves.

"Well shit," Jack observed ironically. Daniel stiffened, still sore about the lack of information. "Fine. It's a _wand_, and it's got a dragon string in it. We aren't hostile. We don't want to hurt you, we just want answers!"

"You're the ones who brought me here! How about you answer some of my questions? How can I get back?" Sirius articulated his question carefully. "For all I know, You-Know-Who is killing my godson right now!"

Daniel shook his head, confused. "You-Know... killing your godson? And we _didn't_ bring you here, you did that all by yourself!" Daniel softened as his anger began to cool. "We can take you to Colorado with us. That's where our base is, and I can buy you a plane ticket to London." He paused. "I didn't know about your godson..."

Daniel smiled reassuringly and, moving towards the DHD, began to dial home.

"Um, Daniel? We kind of have a job to do here, remember?" Jack eyed Sirius warily.

"Please, Jack. We came for mineral samples. Don't you think that this might be, maybe, just a _little_ more important?"

Teal'c stepped forward, having retrieved his staff, to put in his comment. "Daniel Jackson, I do not think it wise to bring a strange man back to the SGC based on a single comment. Furthermore, I do not believe him to be trustworthy."

` 

"Daniel, he _did_ knock you and the Colonel unconcious for a moment."

"And he's disarmed us, Danny." The team, plus one Sirius Black, had made their way closer toward Daniel, who had stopped, mid-dial, to listen to his friends. Daniel looked down at the controls, then to Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and finally, Sirus.

"I believe him, Jack. Just trust me." And with that, the Stargate burst into life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Look, Malfoy, it's not _my_ fault McGonagall gave us both detention," Harry said, glaring at Draco Malfoy and examining the sinks in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Finding the snake-engraved one, he concentrated on it, trying to remember the Parsletongue syllables. "Open up," he hissed, and the sinks sunk out of sight, revealing the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

Malfoy lazed against the stall doors, examining his nails. "It's about time, Potter," he spat as the tunnel opened. "Let's get this over with, shall we? Hmm?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry snapped, sitting down on the edge of the pipe, preparing to slide into it. "Before I find myself agreeing with you." He pushed off, sliding out of sight down the man-sized pipe.

Draco sighed and pushed off from the wall, walking towards the large hole in the floor. Again he heaved a sigh. "I hate this so much." He sat down, shoving off after Harry.

They fell into the darkness, sliding down the convoluted pipe, passing little adjoining pipes. Suddenly, ahead of Harry, the pipe forked. He put his hands out, stopping his descent with effort. He didn't remember this from before. He looked at the two options, trying to guess which led to the Chamber, when he heard a scream behind him right before Draco slammed into him from behind, knocking them both into the right-hand pipe.

Malfoy tumbled down the pipe after Harry, cursing as his legs catapulted over his head. He cartwheeled downwards, smashing against the walls. The air rushed from his lungs as they shot out of the pipe and landed in a heap in a very old, very dusty room.

Harry sat up slowly, shoving Draco off him and looking around. He saw pipes entering the room from all angles, leading to a huge iron boiler in one corner. Flames gleamed through a grate below it, making the room shimmer with heat. "Well, this isn't the Chamber of Secrets."

Draco, not fully conscious, simply rolled over onto his back. He covered his face with his hand, trying to repel the nauseous feeling rising in his throat.

"Ouch…"

"Stop complaining, Malfoy," Harry said absently, standing cautiously. He saw a door and moved towards it. He was about to open it when a sound stayed his hand; voices from the other side. They were high, happy voices. House-elves.

"Summer time… and the living is easy…" Draco was having trouble breathing, he couldn't control his shaking, and he really hated falling. Slowly, fearing he wouldn't be able to walk more than a meter, he got to his feet and ran his hands through his immaculate hair. Not immaculate anymore. "What's that?"

Harry looked at Draco like he had grown a second head. "They're called house-elves, Malfoy."

Draco, still not completely well, simply waved off Harry's sarcasm. "No, that… grinding-" All sound was drowned out by a great whooshing sound, like a great burst off water exploding out of nothing.

"It's coming from there," Harry said, pointing to a second door, harder to see as it was hidden more or less behind the boiler. A brilliant blue light flared around the edges of the door, flared and then was gone. Silence reigned for a moment, and than an unfamiliar voice spoke from beyond the door.

"We are _so_ not in Kansas anymore." 

Then followed a voice that made Harry's heart leap. One that he hadn't heard since that night at the Ministry, last spring. "I thought we were going to Colorado."

"It's an expression. There's an old film, Wizard of Oz, ah, forget it." There was a short pause in which Harry exchanged startled glances with Draco. "Long story short, it's an old saying."

Harry looked at Draco nervously. "Should we go check it out, do you think? I thought I heard…" He couldn't say it, couldn't admit to the possibility. Impulsively, he opened the door, lighting his wand to light the way.

Daniel pulled his zat from its holster, bringing it to bear on the opening door. Before he could call a warning, the intruder spoke.

"Sirius?" The voice was hesitant, a boy's voice, and filled with an emotion that was more than fear and less than hope. "Sirius? Are you there?"

The man beside Daniel leapt forward, all but tackling the boy standing in the doorway. "Harry!" Sirius cried out. "You're alright! You're okay!"

Jack smirked. "I think the lad's okay."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Sirius? Mr. Black? What's going on? And by the way; where are we?"

Sirius looked up at them, his face shining in joy. "Who cares where we are? Harry's here, and he's okay!"

The boy, Harry, laughed with Sirius, hugging him in relief. "You're at Hogwarts."

Sam took the opportunity to butt in. "We really would like to know where we are. We did bring you back, after all."

"You did better than bring me back. You brought me home! This is Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in Scotland. You know where Scotland is, right?" He looked around at the rock walls of the small room that housed the 'Gate. "Although I can't say as I've seen this particular room before, Harry."

"Well," said Harry, pointing back the way he had come. "Draco and I were supposed to be going to the Chamber of Secrets to get some Basilisk skin for Snape, but I guess we took a wrong turn. There's a big boiler in the next room, and I could hear house-elves in the room after that. Actually, I think we're in the basement."

Jack and Daniel exchanged amused looks. They now had a new joke. "Hogwarts?" Jackson and O'Neill asked in stereo. "That's a…" Jack paused. "Unique?" Daniel put in. "Yeah, unique. That's exactly what I was going to say. A unique name."

"It's a very old name, and has nothing to do with either hogs or their warts," said Sirius stuffily. "And why are you here, Harry? I left you in the Department of Mysteries."

Harry's smile faded. "Sirius, that was four months ago. I'm sixteen now, in Sixth Year. I thought you were dead."

Sam gave a low whistle, Teal'c raised an eyebrow incrementally, and as usual, both Jack and Daniel had something to say.

Jack scuffed the ground with the toe of his boot. "Awkward moment…"

Daniel, in a totally out of character gesture, groaned loudly and exclaimed, "Not again! I hate time travel!"

Harry looked at the two men curiously. "You're muggles, aren't you? When would you have time-traveled?"

Sam gave him a sickeningly sweet smile. "That," she said. "Would be classified."

Harry returned the smile, raising his wand. "So is this castle, if you really are muggles, so I'll have to ask you to come with me, please. We should go and see Dumbledore." He turned, looking over his shoulder. "Draco? You there?"

"Yeah, Potter, I'm here." A blond boy entered the now sweltering Stargate chamber, glaring at all those assembled within. "So are you muggles?"

"Well," Daniel glared pointedly at Sirius "If I knew what a muggle was I could tell you."

"Oh, right" Sirius said, laughing slightly "A muggle is simply a non- magical person. The opposite of a wizard or witch, who can do magic."

"Well, that leaves you out, don't it Danny?" Jack looked positively evil. Daniel scowled at him.

"Go back to the Windy city and blow me, Jack," he said precisely.

"There are children present, boys," warned Sam, her eyes never leaving Harry's wand, which was pointed more or less at Jack's chest.

Draco raised his eyebrow at being called a child, but didn't comment. His lip curled contemptuously. "Muggles, inside Hogwarts. Disgraceful."

Harry ignored him. "So, you are a wizard?" he asked Daniel, sounding a little confused.

Daniel smiled, grateful for some decent conversation. "It's a bit confusing, to tell the truth. You see, about a year ago, I ascended to another plane of existence on a path to enlightenment sort of thing. I broke a few rules, and now I'm back. Jack just likes to poke fun."

"Ah," said Harry, not understanding at all.

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. "In case you were wondering, that was classified too."

Harry smiled. "I don't think it matters. I didn't understand a word of that. Did you, Draco?"

But Draco wasn't answering. He was staring, slack-jawed, at Daniel, shocked recognition brightening his eyes. "You're… You're not…" He gulped, licking his lips before he continued. "Not a muggle."

Daniel blinked. "Excuse me?"

Draco was clearly shocked, almost inarticulate. "You're… you're the Ankh'ish!"

Daniels's brow furrowed in consternation as he translated. "The Undying One?"

Jack guffawed. "You've got the wrong guy, Draggo, or whatever your name is. Danny here spends more time dead than alive."

Draco was close to panic. "No!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air as if to protect himself from the misinformation. "No, it's… It's a sort of power over death and the dead. Very few people have it, only you and one other in all of time. You're descended from the legendary Osiris!"

"I'm descended from that snake? That thing that took- stole- Sarah? That semi- sentient parasite that tried to kill Sam? That murdering evil slave driver? I don't think so. It's not even physically possible!"

Sirius spoke up now, drawling condescension in his voice. "Malfoy's not being very coherent, I'm afraid. I don't know anything about an evil snake, unless you count Voldemort. The Osiris that he means was a wizard who ruled in Egypt ,over 5000 years ago. He was very powerful though no one recalls the name he had before he took on the name of the dying god. He held power over death and the dead. In more modern language, he would be called a necromancer."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **COMMA!!!!

LRH: So, Eriu can't punctuate worth her wand.  She's still a good writer, at least when it comes to SG-1.

Eriu: *from the freezer* we have ice-cream!! =-D *Three seconds later*  Not anymore! And I can punctuate EXCLAIMATION POINT!

LRH:  Only in the Author's Notes.   And you can't spell "their".

Eriu: Tooth paste? 'ni way  we have a game for you readers out there, COMMA!

LRH:  See if you can pick up where we switch who'se writing.  We do it about once every two paragraphs or so, so keep on your toes.  Or tentacles.  Or whatever.  If you can figure out the exact places, you win a prize.  What was the prize again?

Eriu: What am I, Vanna White? You get the fricken' golden Kewpie Doll, babe.

LRH:  I thought they won a trip to Colorado.

Eriu: no we used the tickets last week remember the pie?

LRH:  (Hee hee hee, she still can't punctuate!)  Oh, right.  I do remember the pie.  And the whumping ^L^  and…stuff.

Eriu: We will feast on Micheal Shanks! ;-)

LRH:  Oooookay…  Anyway, read and play!  And review!

Eriu: And eat pie!

Chapter 3

            Harry looked warily at Daniel and his companions.  "I've never heard of the Ankh-ish."

            Draco snorted.  "Binns covered it in our fourth year."

            "That would be why I've never heard of it, then."

            Then, a voice came from the boiler-room behind them.  "They are in here, Headmaster."  Snape stormed in, robes billowing behind him like a storm.  Striking like a snake, he grabbed Harry's ear.

            "What are you doing down here, Potter?" he hissed.  "These rooms are off-limits to students."

            Jack rushed forward, grabbed Snape by the collar and slammed him up against the far wall.  Growling between gritted teeth, he whispered, "Don't touch the kid, grease-ball, or I'll take off that ugly head quicker than you can say Charles Manson."

            Daniel stepped forward, gesturing calmingly.  "Er, Jack, calm do-…"

            "That will be quite enough, gentlemen," said a gentle, yet commanding voice.  "Ah, Severus.  I see you found our missing dententionees, and a few new arrivals."  The man, an old man with hair and beard so white that they nearly glowed in the dim light, cocked his head politely, awaiting an introduction.  Jackson quickly obliged.

            "Oh!  Hello, I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson.  That is Major Samantha Carter, Teal'c, and-" Daniel grimaced and pointed at Jack.  "Colonel Jack O'Neill."

            Dumbledore nodded in benediction.  "A pleasure to meet you all, I'm sure.  My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  He smiled.  "The 'grease-ball,' as you so charmingly titled him, is Severus Snape, our Potion's Master."

            Daniel offered his hand to Dumbledore, smiling genuinely.  "It's an honour to meet you, Sir, and I'd like to apologize for Colonel O'Neill's behavior.  He's very protective of children."  The doctor paused for a moment, changing subjects with a practiced ease. "I was wondering if some one could help us. You see, we seem to be a bit lost." Daniel stopped a moment drawing another lungful of air then rusted on again. "It would be greatly appreciated, Headmaster Dumbledore."

            Dumbledore smiled benevolently (he does that a lot) "People who arrive in our basement usually are-"

            "There's a basement?" Dumbledore just looked at Sirius.

            "Of course there's a basement, Sirius." He turned back to Daniel "Come, lets go back up to Hogwarts Proper, where some explanations shall be made."

            "Thank you, Headmaster."

            "Finally!" Jack exclaimed, "Lets get out of this dingy cave- hole!"

            Dumbledore led the was out of the room with the gate, passing through the boiler room and into a large chamber, filled with laughter and industrious house- elves, who were washing the castles sheets. They stopped and stared as the group passed through, then resumed their frantic activity as soon as they were past the next door. Now they found themselves at the base of an immense spiral staircase. It seemed to go up forever, lost in the mists of altitude. 

            Harry, who had been watching the strange muggles on their short walk, smirked at their shocked expressions. 

            "Oh god no..." Carter whimpered.

            O'Neill glared at the offending architecture. "I hate stairs."

            "Stay here then." Snarled Snape. "The house- elves would be glad of the help." Sirius smiled, then scowled as he realized that he had just agreed with Snape.

            Jack glared at both purebloods and started up the stairs at a crisp march. Jackson sighed and fallowed after him, Dumbledore right behind.

            Dumbledore spoke in an amiable voice as they all climbed the stairs. "Dr. Jackson, is it? I would be interested in knowing how you activated that portal. To the best of my knowledge, it has been defunct for as long as this school has stood."

            "Well, we weren't supposed to end up here. You see, that 'portal,' as you call it, is a Stargate, part of a network. My guess is, we – well- _I_ misdialed or… er… something." Daniel winced. He seemed to do that a lot, Harry noticed.

            Dumbledore seemed interested. "So there are other Stargates like ours? Where do they lead?"

            "Well, there's one in Colorado, and another in Antarctica…  That's really about it."  Again a wince.

            Sirius piped up from the back of the group.  "You told me that we were on another planet, in that wet place, with the jellyfish."

            Jackson flushed red.  "I'm not a…" He paused.  "Oh… right.  That was, er, Colorado?"  He scratched his ear, flashing a grin that tried and failed to be convincing.

            Major Carter closed her eyes in what was most likely embarrassment and groaned loudly.  O'Neill stopped dead in his tracks.

            "For crying out loud, Daniel!  Either shut up or don't lie!"

            Teal'c raised his eyebrow fractionally.  Sirius wore an unholy smirk.  "Stick-boy _that_, asshole."

            Harry and Draco exchanged perplexed looks, but did not comment.  There was definitely a story behind this.

            Dumbledore smiled at Daniel, and winked.  "We all have secrets to keep, Dr. Jackson, whether our own or our people's."

            O'Neill looked at Dumbledore, mouth agape.  "How did you know that?"  Dumbledore just smiled cryptically, continuing up the stairs.

            From above them, quick footsteps came hurrying down.  "Albus?  Is that you?  Did you find Harry?"

            "Yes, Remus," said the Headmaster, looking up at the newcomer, who was silhouetted against the light from above.  "We found him."

            "Unfortunately," muttered Snape, bringing up the rear.  Sirius shot him an evil glance.

            "We also found Mr. Malfoy," continued Dumbledore.  "And Sirius Black, and four muggles.  It has been an eventful day."

            "Sirius!?"  Remus sounded shocked, and he sat down abruptly on the steps.  "He's alive?"

            "And well," confirmed Dumbledore happily.  "The muggles-"

            Daniel cut him off irritably.  "Will you _please_ stop calling us that?"

            "Muggle, muggle, muggle," taunted Sirius, poking Daniel to keep him moving.  He didn't expect a reaction from the nerd.

            Daniel turned on Sirius and punched him squarely in the face, sending the long-haired man falling down the stairs.  His arms flailing, Sirius grabbed the front of Daniel's shirt in a last-ditch attempt to stay his fall, but he only succeeded in pulling him down with him.  They fell backwards and Harry saw it as if in slow motion.  Sirius tumbled backwards down the steps, but Daniel lurched against the wrought-iron railing, unbalanced enough to topple over it.

            "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" shouted Remus while everyone else was stunned by the sudden turn of events.  His spell caught Sirius, but Daniel fell right through it, yelling in choked terror.            

            It wasn't a terribly long fall, as these things go, but the fall wasn't really the problem.  The landing was.  Daniel hit the ground hard, landing directly on the back of his neck.  Spikes of white-hot pain shot down his back, leaving in their wake cold nothingness.  He knew he wasn't bleeding; bleeding felt subtly different.  Cold fire burned through his neck and up into his head.  Slowly it dawned on him that he couldn't breath.  He could hear Jack screaming his name, so ready to take revenge on Black.  Daniel couldn't speak, couldn't tell Jack not to do it.  He couldn't save them, ever.  He was going to die, without hope.  Terror filled the emptiness that was his body.  

'I'm really going to die this time.'

            There was nothing, no one there to help him.  The world began to fade to gray and gray to black.  His hearing began to fade, and Daniel dies to the sounds of his surrogate family's tears.


	4. Chapter 4

  


Author's Note: Comma.

LRH: So, another chapter. Huh.

Eriu: *giggle* sleep dep- or not.. Do you love us yet?

LRH: OR do you hate us? After all, we have already killed Danny-boy, and it's only the fourth chapter.

Eriu: If I could laugh manically I would right now. But- look on the bright side, guys, the good Doctor's not smoking anything! Now is he?

LRH: *looks at Eriu as if she were mad. Oh wait...* And what, precisely, would the good but oh-so-bad (we wish) Doctor be smoking?

Eriu: think THING, babe, think, THING.

LRH: Oh, right. THING. Hee hee. Got to go... ;)

Eriu: anyway, read it eat it, review it. And maybe at some point you could love it? We've been a bit negligent as of late... 

(COMMA)

Chapter IV

Teal'c clattered down the stairs, Sam and Jack close behind him. The trio came to an abrupt halt at the bottom of the spiral, all staring at the still, broken body of Daniel Jackson. Sam lurched toward the lifeless body that had once housed the man she had loved as dearly as a brother. She fell to her knees, crawling the rest of the distance.

"Oh, God, Daniel, no..." she pulled his still-warm body to her.

Daniel's head fell back at an unnatural angle, neck grinding as his shattered vertebra no longer supported his head. His eyes were half- open, filmed over in death. A trickle of blood stained his jaw, marking a grim tail from his slack mouth. Sam wiped it away with her thumb, caressing his cheek. She kissed his forehead tenderly and then she snapped her head up to glare at the wizards who had just reached the foot of the stairs.

"You" Jack growled at Sirius, in the lead. "This is your fault," Jack stood face to face with Sirius, shaking with terror and sorrow "I may not have my gun but I can still kill you. You fucking bastard, I'm going to rip you apart with my bare hands!" Jack tackled Sirius and began pummeling him.

Teal'c jumped into action, grabbing Jack around the waist and pulling him off the prone form of Black.

"O'Neill! Do not do this, DanielJackson would not want it!"

"He killed Danny!" Jack shouted, his voice cracked as he struggled futilely against Teal'c's grip.

"Jack?" Sam's voice was barely above a whisper "Sir, he's going to come back... right- Jack?"

Jack stopped struggling and suddenly everything was very quiet. The newcomer, Remus, stood from his position next to Black and moved closer to kneel beside Daniel's cooling body.

"I know you," his voice was a bit shaky but as he moved on he became more sure of himself. "You can't be dead yet, you have not yet met the Prophet. You cannot die."

As if Remus's words had convinced fate of its mistake, Daniel's eyes snapped open. One eye was mazed with burst blood vessels, coloring the white a vivid red. His mouth gaped wide in a silent, agonized scream. With a horridly abrupt wrench and a crushing grinding sound, his neck righted itself, bones unbreaking and tissue untearing while the SG-1 team and the wizards watched in shocked silence. Bronze sparks tinged with blue played over Daniel's skin as his chest heaved in an explosive breath, centering over his heart, making it beat again. As that breath came out again as a tortured shriek thatechoed terribly in the stoned walled room. He arched his back in Sam's arms as his twisted limbs straightened themselves, a convulsion that tore his body out of her grip. The back of his head struck the stone floor and he lay still. No one moved for a moment until his eyes opened once more.

"What... happened?" he murmured his voice a horse whisper.

"Daniel!" Sam and Jack cried out in joy. Jack tore himself free from Teal'c, leaping forwards and grabbing Daniel into a rib-crushing hug. "You damn spacemonkey, don't you _ever_ do that again!" He was laughing and crying, but stopped when Daniel, who had been all but limp in his arms, cried out.

"Not so tight," he gasped, trying and failing to stand on his own feet. He smiled weakly in reassurance at Jack's consternation. "I'll be alright, Jack." He winced, a hitch in his breath "After all, I've had worse."

Teal'c moved forward to support Daniel from the other side. "Can you walk, DanielJackson?"

Daniel tried to stand but he couldn't seem to get his feet to cooperate. "No," he said "but if you let me lie here for awhile, I may change my mind. Sometime in the next week or so." Again the weak smile.

Jack smiled back with great fervor. "Sorry, Danny, train's leavin' and you're going first class." Together, Teal'c and Jack lifted Daniel into a fireman's carry. Sam looked at Dumbledore, who was standing by passively.

"Do you have any medical facilities?" She looked at him with some asperity. 

"Of course," Dumbledore smiled. "Follow me to our Hospital Wing." Sam nodded, already filling a needle with morphine; she injected the drug into Daniel's system with practiced ease.

"Does this mean we have to go back up the stairs?" Daniel asked from his human litter.

"Yes, it does," Dumbledore pulled out his wand. "Here, let me help you. _Wingardium Leviosa_." To his intense surprise, nothing happened. Remus spoke up apologetically.

"Passive magic doesn't seem to work on him, Headmaster. I meant to catch him when I caught Sirius, honestly I did, but he fell right through it." He shrugged pathetically. "I tried."

"We can carry him," said Jack defensively. He looked down at Daniel, who was slumped forward, half-asleep from the morphine. "We've done it before."

En mass, the group re-ascended the stairs. This time, they gained the top without incident, but incident awaited them there.

A large man stormed across a large room towards them, clearly enraged. The SG-1 team stared at him for several reasons. One leg, when it appeared from under the robe, was a carved wooden claw and one eye rolled madly in its socket while the other scowled murderously at Daniel. 

"Necromancer!" the man growled, drawing a wand from his robes. Thrusting it sharply, he sent a wave of barely-visible energy at Daniel, knocking him out of Jack and Teal'c's arms and sending him flying towards a far wall. He would have hit it quite hard, but Sirius leapt to intercept, catching him in mid-air and cushioning his impact with his own body.

Sam, who had taken the staff weapon to free Teal'c's hands, brought it to bear and fired- or tried to. The tip of the weapon did not even open. Reacting quickly and improvising, she thrust it forward, connecting squarely with the man's nose. Jack dove after Daniel and Sirius, checking both their vitals. They were unconscious, but otherwise okay. Teal'c followed Sam's attack with a swift kick to the aggressor's gut.

"Halt!" Dumbledore's voice rang through the room. Everyone halted; Sam in mid-swing and Teal'c about to grab the aggressive wizard's leg. Only the ugly man who had started it all didn't stop. He threw a disgusted glance at Dumbledore and then threw another spell at Daniel, who was beginning to re-awaken. He eyes widened as he saw the spell approach, but he couldn't move. Pain enveloped his chest like a cloud, lifting him off of Sirius. He couldn't breath, he couldn't think, he could only listen to the stranger's voice as he began to question him furiously.

"Who are you?"

Daniel gasped out a reply, forced to do so by the pain. "Daniel... Jackson."

Moody scowled impatiently. "Not the alias you've taken for yourself. Who _are _you?"

The pain seemed to grip him tighter, and a tendril of agony quested deep within Daniel's chest, finding something that he hadn't known was there and ripping it out of him. "I'm Raven!" he screamed in torment.

"Moody!" commanded Dumbledore sharply. "Stop this at _once_! Have you taken leave of your senses?"

Moody lowered his wand, but Daniel's pain did not ebb. "Headmaster," he said in an impatient voice. "You saw what this man did. He is a Necromancer. The darkest of dark wizards."

Jack snapped at him. "Daniel healed himself. I don't know how he did it, but he did. How is that dark magic, or whatever this is about?"

"He was dead," growled Moody. "He should have stayed that way. It is the natural order of things."

Jack stood, blocking Moody's view of Jackson. "Daniel is the kindest, most innocent person I know. He wouldn't hurt a fly without reason. He is not evil. Now _let him go!"_

  


Moody flung Jack our of the way with an impatient flick of his wand, advancing once more on Daniel. "Who sent you?"

  


As the pain intensified, Daniel shrieked. "Accident! Was... Accident!"

  


"You're not an agent of the Dark?"

  


"No! God, no! Stop!"

  


With an abruptness that left Daniel gasping for breath and twitching in residual pain, Moody ceased the spell. Daniel fell to the floor, landing with a crunch next to Sirius, who was just now beginning to awaken. Moody stepped closed, towering over them both. His normal eye scowled down at Daniel still. "Then what are you?"

  


Daniel curled into a fetal position, hugging himself for protection and comfort. "Linguist, I'm a Doctor of Linguistics and Archeology, majoring in anthropology..." He gasped for breath. "Please... no more." He fell silent, seeming to shut down. His eyes closed, and he shook as if anticipating the next blow.

  


Dumbledore stepped forward, gripping Moody's shoulder. "No one's going to hurt you anymore, Dr. Jackson, I swear it." His voice was like iron, his face frightening in its fury. "Moody, go up and wait for me in my office. I will deal with you when I've gotten Dr. Jackson seen to."

  


Sam moved towards Daniel, kneeling down beside her distraught friend. She ran her hand through his short hair. "Daniel?" she soothed. "It's going to be okay. But you're going to have to come back, Daniel. Please, don't do this, Daniel, don't leave us. Not like this." Now she was on the floor beside him, one hand on his cheek, the other stretched out above her head. He didn't respond, merely flinched at her touch. She didn't pull back, and eventually his eyes opened.

  


"Sam?" His voice was hoarse with unshed tears and pain. "Sam? It's cold, Sam." He took a shaky breath. "I can't... I can't..." Daniel tried to sit up and failed. His arm collapsed under him, clearly broken, but all he did was sigh and sink down, content to lie perfectly still on the cool stone floor.

  


Sam checked his vitals, finding his pulse to be rapid and erratic, but strong. She looked up to where Jack was standing across the room, rubbing ruefully at his shoulder, which had hit the wall hard. "He's unconscious, sir, but he's not in immediate danger." Her voice shook.

  


"He may not be," growled Jack. "But that Moody character sure is."

  


Dumbledore raised his hands placatingly. "Alastor Moody will be disciplined for this outrage, I assure you. He has more than two decades of experience fighting the Dark, but that is no excuse for this entirely unprovoked attack. Please allow me to extend the school's most sincere apologies for-"

  


Jack cut him off impatiently. "With all due respect, Headmaster, cut the diplomacy crap. That's Danny's job, and, as you can see, he's not really up to it right now. Could we just get to your infirmary? Please?"

  


"Yes, of course. Mr. Teal'c, perhaps you would carry Dr. Jackson, and Remus, would you please help Colonel O'Neill? He seems to be favoring that leg." Indeed, Jack was leaning against the wall, putting as little weight on his left ankle as he could and gritting his teeth as he did so. With only a token resentment, he leaned on Remus's proffered shoulder.

  


"Is it a long walk?" he asked with a half-smile, watching anxiously as Sam helped Teal'c sling a limp Daniel over his back. He scowled to see her then offer his hand and shoulder to Sirius, who was limping as badly as he was himself. Sirius leaned close to Sam's ear, saying something that Jack couldn't hear, something that made her smile weakly as though reassured.

  


By the time they reached the infirmary, Daniel had still not come to. Whatever the SG-1 team had expected in an infirmary, it wasn't the primative appearance that met them here. The light was brighter here than it had been in the corridors, but it was still genereated by wall sconces, to all appearances gas. The room was immaculately clean, but the farthest wall was lined with thick glass bottles and jars brimming with vari-colored liquids, some of them murky with unidentifiable contents.

  


Jack gave a low whistle. "You _do _still have that first aid kit, right Carter?" 

  


Sam smiled, hitching Sirius higher on her shoulder. "Yes, sir."

  


Snape spoke up for the first time since the basement. "That will not be necessary. Our facilities are perfectly capable, Colonel. We have no need of technological crutches to perform medical miracles."

  


The room wasn't empty. At the far end, two women stood over a bed where a young man lay grimacing as the shorter of the women tended to a deep gash on his temple.

  


"Renee," said the short woman crossly. "I know you two like to play Quidditch by your own rules, but once you have hit your opponent with the Bludger, I do think it bad form to follow up by hitting him with the bat." She waved her wand over the gash and it closed with a wash of slow-moving yellow sparks. Snape caught Jack's eye, arching an eyebrow smugly.

  


"I didn't hit him too hard," protested Renee. The man glared at her. "And anyway. He deserved it."

  


Dumbledore strode across the room, interrupting the man's half-formed retort. "Poppy, I have some new patients for you."

  


"Stay here, both of you," she said sternly to the two before crossing the room briskly to examine the new arrivals. "What happened?" she admonished, seeing the shape that Daniel was in. She directed Teal's to lay him on the nearest cot, continuing to examine him while muttering her diagnosis to herself. "Broken collarbone, brken radia, two, no, three sprung ribs, a fracture in the left hip, concussion, not too bad, but compounded with morphia, and... an interrogation spell?" She whirled on Dumbledore, incensed on Daniel's behalf. "Who did all this?"

  


Dumbledore opened his mouth to answer, but Jack, who was now sitting on the cot next to Daniel's, beat him to it. "Moody."

  


The short woman looked stricken. "Albus, what's he talking about?" She pulled out her wand and went to work on Daniel, still talking. "Alastor may be a little paranoid at times, but he wouldn't attack innocent people, would he?"

  


"Apparently," Dumbledore said, a glance warning Jack to let him speak first. "Alastor doesn't believe that Dr. Jackson here is innocent at all. He called him a necromancer and began to interrogate him without warning, and he ignored me when I ordered him to stop."

  


Poppy stopped her examination to stare at Daniel, who was beginning to stir fitfully. "A necromancer?" There was fear in her voice, and disgust, poorly hidden. "Albus, is it safe to have him here, in the school? Shouldn't we turn him over to the aurors, if he is a necromancer?"

  


"What?" Jack glared at Poppy. "You're not turning _my _linguist over to _anybody_, get it, lady?" He tried to stand, only to fall back onto the bed with a plop. "Teal'c, get Danny. Carter, help me, we're leaving."

  


"There will be no need for that, Colonel," said Dumbledore sternly. "Poppy, although I'm not sure precisely what Dr. Jackson is, I am certain that he is not a danger to anyone, particularly in his current condition. Which, I believe, it is your professional obligation to remedy. What he is that moment is your patient. Do your best for him, is that understood?"

  


She nodded, turning back to Daniel without comment. A few waves of her wand closed the cuts on his body, and then she flicked her wand in the direction of the bottle-laden shelves. "_Accio_!" she said, and a number of bottles flew to land neatly on a table by her hip. Opening two, she measured precise amounts of their contents into a beaker. Seemingly on its own, the bed lifted Daniel into a half-sitting position, and she patted his cheeks to wake him up. "Come on, then," she said in a sing-sing voice. "This will make you feel much better."

  


"Hold on," said Sam. "What's that you're giving him?"

  


Poppy hardly looked up, distracted. "It's just a boneset potion, with some painkilling elixer added to it. It'll have him right in an instant." She held the beaker to his lips, ignoring Sam and Jack's protests. Half-wake, Daniel sipped it obediantly, awakening more as he felt its effects. They all heard the sickening pop as the bone in his arm reset itself, but his only reaction was to widen his eyes in surprise, not pain. He took the beaker himself, draining its contents eagerly, then he flexed his new-healed arm, grinning.

  


"Thanks," he said genuinely.

  


Poppy grimaced, turning away top tidy her supplies. "It's not me you should be thanking. If I had my way, all of your kind would be in Azkaban, and good riddance to you."

  


Daniel frowned at her hostility. "Azkaban?"

  


Sirius, who had claimed a chair in the shadowed corner, grimaced. "Wizard's prison." Poppy, who hadn't noticed his presence, leapt back in startlement, and then narrowed her eyes when she saw who it was, and returned to working on Jack;'s sprained ankle as she addressed Sirius sternly.

  


"Sirius Black. What are you doing here, and alive?" A small smile played at the corner of her lips. "Glad to have you back, Black."

  


"Glad to be back, Poppy," he said, smiling in relief. "Although I really don't think I was ever dead."

  


Daniel's frown deepened, undistracted. "Why would they send me to prison? What'd I do?" IT still amazed Jack that after eight years of intermittant hardship, Daniel still clung to his old naivete. 

  


Jack scowled. "You didn't do anything, Daniel. These people just have problems with accepting diversity."

  


"Diversity?" asked Poppy increulously. "This has nothing to do with diversity, although that's a fine thing for a muggle like you to talk about." She muttered a moment to herself. The only word that Jack could pick out was "Salem." "If he is a necromancer, then he's a practitioner of the darkest kind of magic possible. Imaginable!"

  


"He's not a practitioner of any kind of magic!" retorted Jack, fuming. "He's a scientist, for Christ's sake! A linguist! He studies old, dead languages and old, dead cultures. He's not a necro-whatever, not an evil wizard or anything like that. He's the king of nerds!"

  


Daniel rolled his eyes and glowered at Jack. "Thank you, Jack O'Neill. Maybe I could defend myself for once? Hmm?"

  


Remus stepped forward. "Actually, Poppy, Colonel O'Neill, you're both wrong, in a way, and both right. If Mr. Malfoy and I are right in our assumption, and circumstances make that nearly certain, than Dr. Jackson is a wizard, yes, and he does have a necromancer's power over death, but these things do not make him evil. Rather, they make him the son of Osiris, the Ankh-ish. Legend has it that he can only die once, after he has found the true prophet. Well, after the prophet has found him, actually. It's a little vague there."

  


Jack gaped, then smirked. "I'm locking you in my closet for all eternity, Danny. You're never going to meet a new person ever again. And you'll live forever."

  


Daniel smiled back, enjoying thoroughly the normalcy of such banter. "But you know Jack, if I live forever, someday, I will have to come out of the closet."

  


Sam and Renee giggled, while Remus, Sirius, and the man who still occupied the bed at the far end of the ward, along with Harry and Draco, laughed loudly. Snape and Teal'c smirked, and not even Dumbledore could keep from smiling, but the joke flew right over Jack's head.

  


"What?" 

  


They all only laughed harder.

  


The homey moment was broken by a loud as the doors flew open a tall gaunt man stood framed in the doorway along with a cat. "Moody said- necromancer!"

  


Daniel sneezed miserably, falling off the bed with a groan. "The universe hates me."

  


Jack shook off Poppy's ministrations, getting to his feet. "You're not touching him. Hasn't he had enough?"

  


The man took a step into the room, looking closer at Daniel, who was peering at him from under the bed.

  


"_You're_ the necromancer?" the man was clearly taken aback, and, by the looks of it, a bit disappointed.

  


Daniel sneezed again, shrugging sheepishly and crawling out from under his bed "That's what people keep telling me."

  


"He's the Ankh'ish!" said Remus excitedly, Draco nodded in agreement. 

  


"Truly?" the tall man asked.

  


"When Moody questioned him, he was Raven." Harry put in. "Whatever that means..."

  


"I said what?" asked Daniel, perplexedly.

  


Remus turned to him "You don't remember?"

  


"I remember falling, and pain, lots and lots of pain, and being carried, and Sam, I think, gave me a shot of something, and then..." He grimaced, remembering "I remember a very angry man wanting to die, and questions." Comprehension, "Oh, right the questions. Yeah, Raven. Haven't a clue where that came from."

  


The Tall man growled "Maybe one of your undead minions, perhaps?"

  


Daniel smirked insincerely "No I haven't had minions in about three years or so, thank you very much, and I'm pretty sure they weren't the Undead."

  


Jack eyed Daniel "Since when did you have minions?"

  


"Oh, sorry, Jack, dream," Daniel said sheepishly "I blew up Moscow by the way..."

  


"Okey?" Jack drawled 

  


"OH! Yeah, yeah y-y-y-y-yeahah!" Laughed Sam. "Was that while you were a Sarcophagus junkie, Daniel?"

  


The junkie in question rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed "That was just mean, Sam." He paused rubbing his cheek "Where are my glasses?"

  


"Oh, yeah!" Harry winced sympathetically "I grabbed them when you fall off the stairs. Here."

  


Daniel put them back on with a satisfied smile. "Thanks- Harry, is it?"

  


"Yeah."

  


"Look, Potter," Draco drawled "Someone who doesn't recognize you on sight. Your PR agent must be slipping." 

  


Jack laughed at the blonde's sarcasm. Daniel just looked confused. "You a movie star or something? Sorry, we don't get out much. Not on this planet anyway."

  


Jack clapped a hand to his face, covering his eyes. "Classified, Daniel, classified! For crying out loud..."

  


"Oh, please, Jack. It's not like it's a press conference or something. Besides, I'm pretty sure they already figured that part out."

  


"Figured what out?" Said a new voice from the door. The SG-1 crew, alert, whirled to face the two new arrivals, a boy and a girl who looked to be about Harry and Draco's age. It was the boy who'd spoken.

  


"Oh, Harry, there you are. We've been looking all over for you, mate. Who are these guys?" His face expressing innocent curiousity, he gestured to Sam, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel.

  


Before Harry could answer, Jack butted in "Maybe we should leave before the whole school knows we're here?"

  


Sam spoke up concernedly "Sir, I don't remember seeing a DHD in the Stargate Chamber. We may not be able to leave that way."

  


Jack threw his hands up in the air. "What else cam go wrong with this mission? We were supposed to be collecting soil samples for Christ's sake!"

  


Remus popped in hesitantly "You could stay here for awhile. Dr. Jackson has a gift and it may become dangerous if he doesn't learn to harness it."

  


Daniel nodded "I agree with Remus, Jack, if there's any way I can hide this... gift I'd like to learn it."

  


"Daniel has a point, sir." Carter said before Jack could disagree. 

  


Teal'c also stated his opinion on the matter. "If DanielJackson's abilities were to be discovered by our enemies, it could be most disaserous."

  


Jack sighed "Guess I can't change your minds, can I?"

  


"No, sir." Sam said, smiling.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

I don't have the password LRH's and my account so I'm just posting this under my personal username. Don't worry the story's still written my at least one of the original authors. Have a fun read  
  
Silver light danced across the slate floor spinning and skittering over the old warn masonry. Only a sliver of the pockmarked moon was visible tonight, though the light that bathed the darkened school grounds shone as if it were full. Daniel sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. The doctor- no healer- had told him to rest up. So naturally when, when the rest of his team was sufficiently distracted, he had asked the one of they're new friends if he could get some good reading material. The poor sap had actually agreed and Daniel could have cried with relief it not for the presence of his, admittedly busy, colleagues. Black, who still felt much guilt over accidentally killing him, had brought him a thick leather- bound tome embossed with gold filament reading 'Hogwarts, A History'. And now he couldn't put it down, the complicated mythos of the buildings founders and history mixed with the almost scientific accuracy of it's physical grandeur astounded Daniel. For the past half hour he'd stop every half a page glare at the blurring writing put it down on the nightstand and role over only to pick up the offending book moments later. For once in his life Daniel actually wished the- whatever- Madam Pomfrey to come and take the book away from him, so that maybe he could sleep the rest of the night in peace. He knew if he kept this up he'd go blind by the time he reached forty. With a terrified shudder he slammed the book on the nightstand at his side, the thundering slap echoed through the whole hospital wing three years- three years and I'm forty. That's four decades, that would make me older then most South African countries, and I'll start balding, I don't want to go bald... Sadly Daniel reached up and ran his hand through his silky hair, thinking of the way Hammond's head glittered and shined under the harsh florescent lighting at the SGC. On that not Daniel's mind drifted back to a time he did not yet fully remember.  
  
A long brightly lit hallway ending in a thick black curtain, absorbing all sound, heavy, like the stage drapes only this was embroidered with silken string. Patterns stretched across the wide expanse, and he stared, transfixed by intricate beauty of the thing, with a stat he realized he could hear- something beyond. Shouting, crying, screams of rage. With great force the curtain blew back whipping above his head as if caught in mighty storm, but there was no wind. Curious Daniel took a single step forward, squinting through the hazy gloom of beyond the curtain, if he tried he could barely make out a man and a woman, both lovely in a sad aged way, fighting- or at least he thought the were fighting. Suddenly a great roar erupted from the walls themselves, stone growing a menacing orange. Surprised, the man who was once a scholar stumbled back into, frightened, yet still curious. A final scream, and a man, the man from the room landed ungracefully on his behind. Daniel watched, transfixed as the newcomer pushed himself away from the great curtains as they slowly began to descend over the now clear archway...  
  
Daniel woke with a start, almost falling out of the narrow hospital bunk. His foggy brain not quite understanding where he was. Slowly the memory of yesterday filtered back into his mind. With a grown he realized the sun had finally risen, Jack would come in and yell at him for reading all night and then take him to breakfast. Breakfast. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all, he thought to himself, I get to start if off with real food and everything. With a great yawn and a rumbling stomach he rolled gracefully off his new bed, wiggled his bare feet and stretched. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jack hummed tunelessly to himself as he walked down the expansive stone halls of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a goofy smile spread across his face at that. But despite the ridiculous name of the place the grandeur of the castle itself kept all of SG1 in a state of perpetual awe. At the moment Jack was marveling at how damned important he sounded strutting through the mortar halls of the ancient building. If Daniel was up right now, He thought wryly, I sure as hell wouldn't be walking down these halls.  
O'Niell came to a pare of huge oak doors leading into the Hospital Wing where his best friend was currently (hopefully) sleeping peacefully. As if sensing his very presence the bay doors swung open, dramatically. Not really expecting to have to wake his archaeologist friend Jack stepped through the waiting portal, and Sure enough, Daniel stood at the other end stretching contentedly, in a golden ray of artificially warm sun.  
Sighing, Jack cleared his throat preparing for a thorough scolding. "Daniel," he called authoritatively as the object of his annoyance spun around, looking very guilty "Just what the hell are you doing out of bed?"  
Daniel scooted himself between his friend and the nightstand, in what he hoped was a subtle move to hide his indulgence last night. "Hi Jack," he started casually "breakfast?"  
No such luck. Jack stepped forward wearily, that look of martyrdom evident in every wrinkle of his face. "Give me the book, Daniel." He said, sounding very much like a disappointed father. Daniel sighed and handed to book over to his friend, looking just as martyred as his friend. Jack smiled "Good, now we can go to breakfast." With that the two men turned and left the Hospital Wing.  
  
O'Neill and Jackson tried to enter the Great Hall with as much stealth as possible, the events of yesterday still fresh in they're minds. Jack pushed gently on the heavy oak door, willing it to open, while Daniel stood back, keeping his eyes peeled for one legged maniacs. Much to both men's dismay, the old door opened with a deep groan, effectively alerting all occupants of the room behind the portal that someone had arrived.  
With a sigh of resignation the best friends slunk into the cavernous dining hall. Cold morning light illuminated the raucous room below and seemed to brighten the faces of teenagers swapping stories over breakfast. Jack immediately recognized the messy haired young man from yesterday sitting at the table to the left of the door, sitting with two other adolescents, a girl with frizzy sandy brown hair and boy with shocking red hair. Letting his eyes travel down the rows of rambunctious students, Jack mentally catalogued all the faces, giving everybody a nickname, he scanned the crowd for the rest of his team, to find them in the corner, eating around a hastily set up table, piled high with all sorts of breakfast treats. Quickly, Jack and Daniel made they're way towards the table, sidestepping chairs and book bags on the way.  
It was at this moment that Daniel noticed another figure, sitting next to Sam, hidden halfway in the shadows. For a moment he tensed, not recognizing the tall man, but a small shake of the furry head revealed that he did indeed know the man next to the woman he considered a sister. Black laughed heartily as the two men came within hearing distance, which was considerably lessened do to the noise in the large room. Shaking his long hair out of his yet again, he caught sight of Jack and Daniel.  
"Doctor! Colonel!" He shouted over the din "Come join us, food's excellent today!" a rogue smile spread across his face, transforming it into something else entirely. Daniel stopped, a disconcerting sense of Déjà vu spreading through his whole being, suddenly Sirius Black seemed less like a stranger to him then his own body. A/N: sorry for the ridiculously short chapters, Writing class makes me write a lot more words then I would and it takes more time then it logically should. R&R 


	7. Repost of the Rest of Chapter 6

"What's he doing here, Carter?" Jack's voice was harsh, unforgiving, as he advanced on the unwanted wizard.

"SiriusBlack needs nourishment as well, O'Neill" Teal'c said, sounded vaguely like a disapproving father.

_But Daniel wasn't paying attention to the little stand off in the corner; as a matter of fact, his mind was no longer on Earth, or in his current life. The temperature seemed to drop several degrees, as he sped through time and space, no longer aware of his physical form. His body seemed to loose weight, lighter then a young child a baby, a feather, and then he was simply light. Golden tendrils of his being spread out across the vast emptiness of the universe as his body ceased to exist. His consciousness fallowed silver- blue steaks of light through the stars, tracking the travels and exploits of humanity. The children of the ancients had grown so much since the time of his parents began they're journey on the eight fold path.  This was what he did now- watched his former comrades, He had already learned all there was for him to know for in this existence time had no meaning or bearing on the lives of the Old Ones. His Destiny was set for him now, and he knew there was no Way he could take to avoid It. As the child of both Earth and Judgment, he was given no choice, Enlightment would wait for him, as he waited for humanity. Daniel sighed, his insides conflicting with both great sadness and happy contentment, here in the Higher Planes he could learn as he wished, without worry of grants or pay or any danger, but still he was unable to help those he held so dear to heart. They would continue they're noble fight while he hid in the clouds, protecting them when he could, but mostly just watching with bated unbreath._

_            He was pulled from his ruminations sound of approaching feet. Looking up from watchtower in the heavens, he could see a man approaching, long black hair cascading into deep brown eyes and partially obscuring the handsome face of his partner's soul, big black boots clicked across obsidian vacuum as he approached. The man approaching had taken on the likeness of his younger self, features soft and caring, dimples that had never fully left him still apparent through the apprehension that dominated his loyal friend's features. A sigh._

_            "I take it didn't go too well?" He brought his energy back to himself pulling it in from the farthest corners of the universe, and coalescing into the shifting body of his former self._

_            "No my friend," A small smile despite the obviously sad circumstances, "The council's decided, you're to return to the physical realm, with no memory of who you were, or what you are meant to do." He sucked in an unnecessary breath, mentally checking his rapidly growing anger "I'm sorry, I couldn't do any more."_

_            Daniel sighed, and smiled, a bit sadly. "You did all you could, dear friend, for that I am eternally grateful." He reached out softly brushing his distraught friend's arm "But I brought this onto myself, Sirius, and I have to face the consequences of my actions. If I don't then I am nothing." At this his voice cracked "I wish I could say I'll miss you." He turned to go, to face his new life- of which he knew other about- but was stopped by a very real hand._

_            "I'll go with you, Daniel, I have that option, I was brought here by default, and it's my right to return to the land of the living whenever I choose."  Hard brown eyes bore into his soft blue, "You don't deserve this! And the council knows the risk! It's too dangerous to leave you in the universe without protection or knowledge of your true self. Not now. Not with the rising evil."_

_            "We both know the council won't allow that to happen. They'll set up a course of events that will lead me home and onto my destiny. But yours hasn't been realized yet, my friend, you must stay your term or run the risk of loosing your very soul! I won't have that on my conscious too." He bit his lip nervously "Take care of my son, will you?"_

_            They're eyes met and Daniel could see his plea for sanity had made no impact on his emotional friend. His stance, his energy showed no signs of doubt, Sirius never balked when it came to the safety of his friends not any more. "I'll be seeing you soon, Daniel."_

_            This time when Daniel smiled it lit his eyes, genuine and caring "Of  that, Sirius, I have no doubt."_

He reentered reality with a jolt, blinking rapidly at the reemergence of the morning light, bright harsh, cold like a winter's wind. No longer were his friends standing to protect him from the well meaning wizard. Instead, all five were looking at him, worry etched across they're faces.

            Jack was the first to speak "Daniel?  You feelin' okey?"

A/N: sorry bout the formatting, just a quick fix on the last chapter. I may even post again soon, if I get the time between the workshop and trying to get a job.


End file.
